Blue Quartz (defective)
Blue Quartz is a defective Gem and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Blue Quartz has a deep blue complexion. Because she emerged defective, she lacks a head, rather her face is located on her chest. In spite of this, she has blue skin, a round torso, strong arms and legs, and a thin waist. Blue Quartz doesn't have a nose, though she has big eyes with blue irises and black pupils and a Quartz's signature plump lips. Her gemstone is embedded in her chest (or forehead). She wears a blue bodysuit which begins at her torso, with an opening to reveal her face. Wave-like patterns separate the upper half from the lower half, while the former consists of dark blue leggings stretching all the way down to her off-white boots. Personality Nothing is known about Blue Quartz's personality yet. History Blue Quartz was injected in a Kindergarten, much like many other Quartzes. However, she was done ever-so-higher on the wall — a "bad spot", as GemCrust has put it —, dooming her from the very beginning.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181889621837/ When she emerged, her fellow Blue Quartzes are said to have reacted badly.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181879637987/ Somehow, she escaped, but how she did so has been left unexplained. Sometimes, Blue Quartz still goes back to her exit hole and, when she glances upon the others, she imagines what her existence could have been if she had come out right. Gladly, Yellow Zircon, her friend, is always around to cheer her up.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181889823637/ Present Days palace.]] She and her friends met Ice during the events of the "Diamond Days" arc.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181878950967/ It appears they rescued her after being poofed.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181879261772/ At some point, Ice told her, Yellow Zircon, and Hessonite that by fusing they would gain what they have missing; Blue Quartz would have a head, Zircon, the ability to talk, and Hessonite, be taller.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181879284557/ She might have achieved on getting her and Zircon to fuse or them and Hessonite to, as shown by the fusion of the twohttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181890818187/ and the threehttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182090510912/ GemCrust has drawn. Blue Quartz, Ice, and the rest of the crew went on an adventure to explore a derelict Diamond palace. They weren't able to enter it, though, because they needed the password Yellow Diamond used in the events dreamt by Stevonnie in "Jungle Moon", and sadly they didn't know it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181878973897/ Abilities Blue Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Zircon, they form Serpentine. * When fused with Yellow Zircon and Hessonite, they form Lafossaite. Trivia * This Blue Quartz was drawn exactly 2 years after the first one. It is unknown whether this is a coincidence or a planned hidden feature. * She can't shapeshift a head because doing so would be equivalent to a regular Gem creating a new head on top of her own and, as shown in "Back to the Moon," Gems can't hold shapeshifting for long.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181881353132/ Gemology Gemstone Information * This coloring is believed to be caused by very small Tourmaline, Rutile, or Zoisite inclusions within the Quartz. * Blue Quartz works mostly with the Throat and Third Eye Chakras. * By focusing in on the Third Eye Chakra, Blue Quartz can help one to connect to higher realms and work with ascended beings, and brings great clarity to psychic visions and enhances dream work. * Blue Quartz enhances organizational abilities, self-discipline, and orderliness by balancing the Throat Chakra and enhancing communication between upper and lower Chakras. * Physically, Blue Quartz is said to enhance the immune system and encourage proper function of the Lungs, Heart, Throat, and Eyes. Gemstone Gallery Bloo, Zerk and Hots.png|Blue Quartz, Yellow Zircon, and Hessonite. References Category:Off Colors Category:Defective Gems Category:Quartz Category:Original Characters Category:Blue Quartzes